Utopia
by kutunakal
Summary: utopia : dalam pengertian sederhananya berarti sesuatu yang sulit dicapai, impian yang sulit diraih, sesuatu yang jauh dari kenyataan. A fic about a delusional Seungri, buta karena cintanya pada Hyung tertuanya yang sudah memiliki kekasih, Kwon Jiyong.


**utopia**

- dalam pengertian sederhananya berarti sesuatu yang sulit dicapai, impian yang sulit diraih, sesuatu yang jauh dari kenyataan -

Author : kutunakal / Sun Jitop

Pairing : GTOP, TOPRI - delusional!Ri

Warning : None. Cukup aman. Cuma ada penyebutan kata seks sekali. Ooops, dua kali sama ini.

Disclaimer : secara kontrak sih milik YG entertainment. Tapi Seunghyun Oppa dan Ji Oppa berjanji hati mereka hanya milliku #eaaaaaaaaaaa

Seunghyun. Nama yang aku cintai. Nama yang merepresentasikan keindahan, maskulinitas, kebijakan dan jiwa muda di saat yang bersamaan. Paling tidak itulah makna 'Seunghyun' bagi orangtuaku saat mereka memberiku nama tersebut. Dan mungkin itu juga makna nama itu bagi orangtua Choi Seunghyun. Untukku, makna Choi Seunghyun jauh lebih berharga daripada sekedar keindahan, maskulinitas, kebijakan dan jiwa muda. Bagiku, nama Choi Seunghyun juga merepresentasikan cinta. Dia adalah soulmate-ku, udara yang kuhirup. Dia adalah bulan dan matahari dalam tata suryaku dan apabila dia mengatakan siang adalah malam dan malam adalah siang, maka terjadilah. Dia adalah kakakku. Dia adalah sahabatku. Dan di atas semua itu, dia adalah satu-satunya cinta di dalam hidupku. The love of my life. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpanya, ataupun jauh darinya, sehingga aku selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Bahkan ketika dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul setelah menghabiskan masa SD-nya di Gwangju untuk menjadi trainee di sebuah perusahaan entertainment, aku tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum memohon-mohon pada ibuku agar mau mendaftarkanku ke agency yang sama dengan Hyung. Aku berlatih dengan giat, untuk membuat Hyung terkesan, dan juga agar aku tidak gagal dan dikeluarkan dari agencyku. Dikeluarkan dari perusahaan tersebut berarti aku tidak bisa dekat dengan Hyung lagi. Jadi aku terus berlatih kereas, dan mendapatkan hasil yang sangat manis.

Kami berdua berhasil. Kami disatukan kembali dalam sebuah idol grup, Big Bang. Kami punya beberapa member lain: Jiyong sang leader, si penari yang bijak Youngbae, dan pelawak kami yang sedikit canggung Daesung. Seunghyun Hyung langsung dekat dengan Daesung karena bakat menjadi badut mereka yang terpendam, membuat mereka berdua menjadi duo pelawak Big Bang yang selalu mengangkat mood kami jika sedang tidak semangat. Dengan Youngbae, Hyung selalu mengobrol ala Hyung to Hyung, percakapan yang diadakan oleh dua orang bijak ini selalu saja berisi wejangan-wejangan, nasihat, dukungan spiritual ke satu sama lain, dan segala macam pembicaraan seputar filosofi memusingkan yang selalu aku hindari. Dan yang satu lagi adalah Kwon Jiyong. leader kami. Jiyong adalah teman dekat Seunghyun, kenal dengan Hyung sejak kecil karena mereka tinggal di komleks yang sama sebelum Hyung dan keluarganya pindah ke Gwangju. Dia adalah teman dekat Seunghyun yang memberikan demo tape Hyung ke Yang Hyunsuk, direktur perusahaan agency kami. Dengan kata lain, Jiyong adalah alasan Seunghyun Hyung kembali ke Seoul. Hubungan mereka tidak penuh dengan kontak fisik seperti Hyung dan Daesung. Mereka juga tidak pernah mengadakan konversasi yang kelewat serius seperti Hyung dengan Youngbae. Keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu di balkon, merokok atau menyesap wine – tidak ada kata-kata terucap, tidak ada cerita yang mereka bagi, tidak ada lawakan-lawakan yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain. Tetapi entah kenapa, justru hubungan mereka yang tanpa kata-kata ini yang membuatku tidak tenang. Hubungan mereka membuatku takut aku akan terlupakan. Membuatku takut aku bukan lagi adik kesayangan Seunghyun Hyung. Seharusnya hanya denganku Seunghyun Hyung merasa nyaman dengan kesunyian seperti itu. Kehadiran Jiyong mengusik rasa amanku.

/-/

_Malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam dimana kami mengisap rokok yang sama di balkon, dengan pemandangan lampu-lampu indah Seoul terbentang di hadapan kami. Tetapi keindahan lampu-lampu itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan keindahan Seunghyun. pemuda ini benar-benar tampan. Tiada kata bisa mengungkapkan keindahannya selain kalau dia adalah salah satu karya terindah Tuhan. Bahkan dengan piyama Spongebob-nya, Seunghyun tampak luar biasa. Seunghyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memakai pakaian konyol macam itu dan tetap tampak keren seperti akan fashion show._

"_Apa yang kau tertawakan?"_

_Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mendengar pertanyaannya. Dia memang sangat sensitif kalau sudah menyangkut penampilannya. Masa kecilnya dipenuhi dengan nama-nama panggilan yang tidak mengenakkan dan juga ledekan-ledekan karena berat badannya yang sedikit berlebih, dan trauma itu tidak pernah hilang meskipun Seunghyun yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan Seunghyun pada waktu dia kecil._

"_Tidak apa-apa," aku berdiri, berjalan ke arahnya, dengan sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulku lebih dari yang seharusnya. Melihat gestur menggodaku, Seunghyun tersenyum. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menerimaku yang langsung masuk ke pelukannya, menghembuskan nafas puas saat aku merasakan kehangatan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku hanya karena dipeluk oleh kekasihku ini._

"_Member kita akan tahu, cepat atau lambat."_

_Aku mengangguk, "Aku tahu."_

"_Kau yakin kau mau mereka tahu? Kita bisa menyangkal semuanya. Kita bisa bilang pada mereka kalau kita memang dekat, tetapi hanya sebagai teman. Kita bisa bilang kalau—"_

"_Apa kau malu, Hyung? Apa kau malu mereka tahu kita bersama? Apa kau malu mengaku pada member kita - atau saat kita sudah benar-benar siap, pada dunia – sebagai kekasihku?"_

_Pandangannya padaku melembut. Tangannya yang besar dan sedikit kasar mengelus rambutku dan berhenti untuk memegang pipiku yang dingin. Aku bisa merasakannya mendekat, dan aku menutup mataku mengetahui apa yang akan dia lakukan. Bibirnya yang kering, sedikit pecah-pecah akibat udara dingin dan beraroma tembakau dan alkohol menginvasi bibirku. Ciuman itu begitu cepat, namun berhasil membuat jantungku serasa diremas dan aku bisa merasakan sensasi panas di ujung mataku. Jika ini terasa begitu benar, kenapa air mataku mengancam keluar dan dadaku terasa seperti terbakar?_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Baby."_

_Ya, dia selalu memanggilku Baby Hyun. Entah untuk meledekku, atau untuk menunjukkan cintanya padaku. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Aku memang baby-nya kok._

"_Aku tidak merasakan apapun selain bangga. Aku sangat senang kau siap memberitahu dunia, aku sangat bangga menyebutmu milikki, hanya milikku seorang. Aku sudah siap memberitahu dunia sejak dahulu, kaulah yang takut memberitahu mereka – tapi, hush," sebelum aku sempat protes, dia mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu aku mengerti kenapa kau bersikap begitu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah.. bahwa kau bersedia melakukan ini. kau bersedia menanggung resiko ini bersamaku dan mengakui cinta kita pada semuanya. Aku tidak bisa merasa lebih bangga padamu, pada kita berdua, Baby."_

_Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya, merasa dadaku seperti akan meledak dengan segala emosi yang kurasakan. Ya, Seunghyun selalu seperti itu. Dia selalu mengerti aku. dia mengerti kegelisahanku. Dia mengerti kalau karir kami dipertaruhkan, bukan hanya karir kami berdua tapi juga member kami yang lain. Nama perusahaan agency kami juga dipertaruhkan. Selama ini kami selalu mengadakan kencan rahasia. Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku di malam seperti ini – hanya kami berdua di balkon dorm kami dengan wine dan rokok yang menemani. Malam itu juga dia mengajakku kencan kami pergi ke sebuah warung ramen terburuk yang pernah aku datangi tetapi rasanya sangat enak aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Setelah makan kami ke menghabiskan waktu di bukit dekat rumahnya – berbaring bersebelahan, memandangi bintang-bintang di atas langit, menebak bintang mana adalah jelmaan Mufasa yang sedang mengawasi Simba di dunia. Malam itu begitu indah dan romantis, dan aku sedikit sebal aku hanya bisa menuliskannya di diary. Memang aku sering menuangkannya dalam lagu-lagu kami, tetapi tetap saja aku ingin bisa membagi cerita-ceritaku dengan orang-orang. Mungkin memang keputusan untuk memberitahu orang-orang tentang hubungan kami adalah yang terbaik, dimulai dari memberitahu member Big Bang. Aku merapat ke tubuh hangat Hyung-ku, melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya dan tersenyum ketika merasakannya melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Besok kami akan memberitahu para member, aku harap mereka dapat menerima hubungan kami dengan baik dan pengakuan kami ini tidak menghancurkan Big Bang – keluarga keduaku._

/-/

_Pernikahan kami adalah peristiwa yang paling indah yang pernah terjadi padaku. Sangat sempurna. Pernikahan kami sangat sempurna. Kami pergi ke Amsterdam untuk mengikat janji sehidup-semati kami, karena Undang-Undang di Korea masih menolak adanya pernikahan sesama jenis kelamin. Pernikahan kami sangat sederhana, hanya dihadiri keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat kami. Keluarga kami berdua, para member Big Bang – kecuali Jiyong, senior-senior kamu di YG, beberapa sahabat yang mengetahui hubungan kamu sejak awal, dan tentu saja, Yang Hyunsuk sajangnim, yang mendukung hubungan kami 100%. Sajangnim adalah orang yang mempercayai cinta kami bersua ketika member kami tidak. Ya, mereka bertiga tidak langsung menerima hubungan kami. Daesung menolak bersentuhan dengan Seunghyun Hyung selama berminggu-minggu karena takut selama ini Seunghyun Hyung memiliki maksud khusus, dia pikir Seunghyun Hyung sering melakukan kontak fisik dengannya karena Hyung menyukainya. Yang Sajangnim adalah orang yang menjelaskan pada Daesung bahwa ia tak perlu khawatir seperti itu karena meskipun Seunghyun menyukai sesama jenis, dia memilih pasangannya seperti dia memilih sepatu dan wine dan rokok yang dia hisap, yang haruslah merupakan produksi terbaik dari merek yang terbaik, dengan kata lain Hyung memiliki selera yang tinggi dan cukup pemilih. Wajah Daesung memerah mendengar perkataan Sajangnim ini, dan Youngbae terbahak, menepuk-nepuk punggung Daesung sementara mood maker kami itu merengut mendengar ledekan itu. Youngbae, yang memang sangat taat pada agamanya, tidak mau berbicara dengan kami selama berhari-hari setelah mengetahui hubungan kami. Tetapi dia menyadari bahwa cinta bukan hal yang buruk, dan cinta tidak pernah salah. Restunya seperti oase bagi hatiku yang kering. Youngbae adalah salah satu member yang dekat denganku dan restunya sangat berarti bagiku dan Hyung._

_Ah, dan Jiyong. ya, aku hampir lupa padanya. Reaksinya adalah yang terburuk. Dia tidak histeris atau marah-marah seperti dugaanku, tidak. Di luar dugaanku, dia hanya menutup matanya, menunduk selama kami berbicara, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapu sampai Hyunsuk keluar dari ruangan. Tidak sebelum sajangnim kami itu menutup 'pidato' nasihaynya pada kami dengan "Aku percaya pada cinta kalian berdua, ini bukan sesuatu yang sementara. Aku tahu ini abadi. Restuku bersama kalian, anak-anakku," lalu meninggalkan kami member Big Bang di dalam ruang rekaman favorit kami ini. aku tahu Seunghyun merasa tidak enak pada Jiyong. dia adalah yang terdekat dengan Seunghyun Hyung sejak dulu, dan tidak memberitahunya sejak awal tentang hubungan kami adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Aku bisa lihat betapa sakit hati-nya Jiyong dari caranya melihat kekasihku saat Seunghyun berusaha menjelaskan padanya kenapa kami merahasiakan hubungan kami selama ini. Jiyong tersenyum dan mengangguk, tetapi senyumnya tidak mencapai matanya kali ini. dia memberikan selamat pada kami, mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan mendukung hubungan kami apapun yang terjadi, tetapi aku bisa lihat dia berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah, tetapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal jauh di dalam hatiku aku menari dan bernyanyi penuh kemenangan mengetahui akulah yang berhasil menghancurkan hati dan harapan Jiyong. memang kedengarannya jahat, tetapi mengetahui dia tidak akan bisa keluar atau menghabiskan waktu bersama Seunghyun Hyung tanpa izinku membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga dengan perasaan bangga. Sekarang aku benar-benar memiliki Hyung untuk diriku sendiri._

_Jiyong tidak datang ke pesta pernikahan kami, tentu saja. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Seunghyun sangat sedih dan kecewa dengan keputusan sahabatnya itu, dan aku berusaha membuatnya melupakan itu, aku berusaha membuatnya fokus pada pernikahan kami dan menikmati hari besarnya ini. Demi aku, dia melupakan Jiyong dan menikmati hari itu. Pernikahan ini merupakan hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Salah satu hari yang tak terlupak—_

"Maknae, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Rambut Youngbae yang ditata dengan style yang aneh (aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya style apa selain kusut) muncl dari sela-sela pintu kamar Seunghyun dan Jiyong, sebelum wajah tampannya menyusul dan mengintip ke dalam. Dengan segera si maknae band ini menutup buku diary bersampul kulit dengan foto pernikahan member tertua dan leader Big Bang itu ke meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Seungri berpura-pura melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mengeluarkan pekikan yang berlebihan ketika dia melihat kamera kecil berwarna marun di atas meja kerja Jiyong.

"Aku sudah menemukannya Hyung! TOP Hyung memintaku mengambilkan kamera ini!"

Youngbae mendesah, membuka pintu kamar itu lebih lebar dan menyuruh Seungri agar keluar dengan cepat.

"Acara pembaptisan Yonghyun sudah akan mulai, kau tidak mau Jiyong memarahi kita karena kita tidak di ruangan ketika caranya mulai kan? Kau sudah absen di pesta pernikahan mereka dan kau tahu Jiyong akan membunuhmu kalau kau absen lagi hari ini! Ayo cepat kita kan ayah baptis Yonghyun, kita harus ada di sana dan memberikan pemberkatan padanya!"

"Iya, iya, _jeez_, tenang, Hyung!" si maknae setengah berlari menghampiri Youngbae yang sudah membuak pintunya lebar-lebar. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan Hyungnya itu lebih lama. Seungri mengikuti Youngbae yang masih menggerutu keluar kamar, tapi tidak sebelum melirik buku diary Jiyong di atas meja, menyeringai seraya mengingat halaman terakhir yang Jiyong tulis di buku itu.

_Hari ini adalah hari pembaptisan Yonghyun. Oh aku sangat senang! Panti asuhannya telah memberikan kami hak asuh penuh dan memperbolehkan kami membawa anak laki-laki kami ini kembali ke Seoul. Dia sudah bisa memanggil Seunghyun dengan sebutan Appa, dan Seunghyun yang tahu saja cara membuatku kesal mengajarkannya untuk memanggilku Umma. Walaupun Seunghyun selalu menjadi yang dominan di dalam kehidupan sex kami, tapi aku kan tetap laki-laki! Dia tidak punya hak untuk mengajarkan Younghyun-ku memanggilku Umma. Harus Jiyong Appa._

_**Ya, itu yang akan aku ajarkan padanya. Bukan Seungri Umma, tetapi Seungri Appa.**_


End file.
